Wedding Bells
by neeeeealll
Summary: Skye is invited to her friend's wedding but needs a date to keep up her cover having joined Shield. Although Ward hates weddings he agrees to go with her.


I don't own anything in this apart from the OCs. This idea came to me this morning after watching somebodies wedding dance video.

* * *

"Ward. Report to my office please." Coulson's voice echoed over the tannoy.

Sighing Ward placed the bookmark and set his book down on the sofa. He'd been enjoying some free time, finally managing to catch up on some reading. Being part of a team meant he no longer had as much as free time as when he operated on his own. Though it did have some advantages. He wasn't sure what Coulson wanted, they had no current missions and were heading towards Florida with the aim of having a break. They'd been kept busy with 084's recently and Coulson had decided his team needed a break. Knowing his luck Skye had hacked something again. As her SO he was partially responsible for what she did. Though if she'd been turning every link on Coulson's computer to videos of that cute Meerkat again he wasn't being held responsibly. Fitz was encouraging her way too much as it apparently means monkey in Dutch and he would do anything for something that related to monkeys. Privately Ward would admit they were cute, especially the baby one. That didn't mean he agreed to Skye causing problems by insisting that everyone saw the new videos, hacking systems to ensure that everyone saw them.

Climbing the stairs to Coulson's office he sighed and prepared himself for whatever he would face in there. If he was going to defend her he needed to have his brain working properly. He entered without knocking as Coulson was expecting him. As he expected Skye was sat opposite Coulson but she didn't look nervous as he'd come to expect when she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have. Instead she looked down right delighted, practically bouncing out of her chair. Taking a seat beside her he turned his attention to Coulson, trying to get a read on him so he could understand what was going on.

"Ward. While we're in Florida Skye has requested that she be given some leave. I've no problems with this, as we're due for a break. She will be gone for two days to attend the wedding of a friend. We've done all the relevant checks and there is no security threat so it's safe for her to go."

'OK. Standard procedure. But why is he telling me all this? Sure I need to know as her SO in case anything happens but why tell me now? Couldn't he have just told me in passing?' Ward wondered.

"Before you ask they've nothing to do with the Rising Tide. So there are no issues there. Plus Skye has already given them a cover story for why she disappeared when she joined Shield."

"Ok. But what does this have to do with me sir?" There had to be a reason why he had been called up here. He was starting to get a really bad feeling about this. Coulson nodded at Skye to explain.

"When I came up with the explanation of why I'd disappear I had to come up with one of the fly. I wasn't expecting questions so quickly. I had to explain why I would up and leave so quickly and never come back. So I said I'd met a guy, fallen in love and moved across the country to be with him. It explained everything."

Ward nodded in agreement impressed with the cover story she'd created.

"But then I was invited to the wedding. They expect to meet this guy I've fallen in love with."

'Oh no!' He could see where this was going.

"I really want to go to the wedding and can't go without my fake guy. I can't ask Fitz as he can't lie and he's really not my type. Tripp already has plans. So…."

"It leaves me." He stated, watching her flinch slightly.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to put you in an awkward position but I really want to go. If you don't want to do it I'll understand, I'll just tell Melanie I can't make it, it's no problem." Skye was rambling so much it took him saying her name three times before she stopped and looked at him.

"Fine. I'll do it."

He hated weddings but if it made her happy then he'd go along with it.

"Yes! Best SO ever!" She launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on both cheeks while Coulson looked on in amusement.

"I've already sorted the hotel so there's nothing left to do. You do have a suit don't you? Other than your work one I mean."

"I've got a suit." Gramzy had insisted he have one that he didn't work in, in case he got invited to anything like this. Just as well really.

"Oh good! I'm so excited." She bounced out of the room, leaving Ward feeling like he'd been run hit by a hurricane.

Coulson chuckled at the look on Ward's face adding.

"That's all Ward. I think you have a couple of hours to pack." He was finding this way too amusing!

* * *

A couple of hours later they had landed and picked up the car Skye had hired. She didn't want to be driven around in a Shield SUV, which was fair enough plus there was always the outside chance that somebody might recognise it. He'd insisted on driving, not that he had any issues with her driving but he liked to be in control. Skye was explaining about the room she'd booked, only one obviously. He'd already offered to sleep on the couch which she'd shot down declaring they were both adults, they could share a bed for two nights. Besides she'd booked the room with the biggest bed she could find.

"I would of thought you were fed up with squishing into the tiny bunks. It's bad enough for me, never mind what I imagine it's like for you."

She had a point. They weren't exactly designed for anybody over six foot, meaning you had to curl up on yourself or suffer pins and needles when your feet went to sleep having dangled off the end of the bed most of the night.

"What do your friends know about me? Who am I supposed to be?" He questioned, wanting to get his story straight before they got to the hotel and other could overhear them.

"Not much. I deliberately left it vague. Obviously I can't call you Ward. Can I use Grant?" She asked tentatively.

"Sure. It's my name."

"You just rarely use it. Everyone calls you Ward."

"That's Shield for you. What's my job?"

"You're an accountant." He cringed slightly. "I'm sorry! It was the first thing that came to me!"

"Apart from the fact I look nothing like an accountant, I think I can fake that as long as nobody asked for help on their tax returns."

"I'm sure there're hot accounts!" Skye muttered so quietly he wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Anyway what about your friends who are getting married? Tell me about them."

"Well Melanie the bride is my friend. I met her when she was working in a coffee shop. I used to go in there to use the free Wi-Fi. She didn't know I was a hacker. We just started talking and she said she didn't want to be there, she wanted to be a dancer. We kept in touch when she finally got accepted to join a dance troupe. She dances Riverdance. It was how she met James, the groom. He was one of the dancers there."

"Do they still dance?"

"Yep. Their current troupe will probably be there."

"I'm expecting a good first dance then!"

"I'm sure it will be great." She laughed.

A little while later they pulled into the hotel car park. It was the same place as the reception was going to be held and the church was just down the road within walking distance. Due to the time and as Skye wanted to get up early the next morning to get ready they checked in and ordered room service. Arriving at the room he saw she hadn't been kidding about the size of the bed! It would fit them both in comfortably. As Skye examined the rest of the room he hung up his suit didn't crease. He would have hung up her dress for her but he'd already been treated of what would happen if he touched it. She didn't want anyone to see it until tomorrow.

"They have a bath!" She squealed.

"Why don't you have one while we're waiting for the food?"

"Are you saying I smell Agent Ward?"

"No. Just that we don't have one on the bus so I thought you might like to take advantage of it while we're here."

Grinning at him she slammed the bathroom door shut, which he took as an answer. Rummaging in his bag he pulled out his book. Might as well read as he guessed Skye would be a while.

* * *

The next morning Skye was up earlier than he'd ever managed to get her up for training. He was already regretting agreeing to do this. He hated weddings! Everyone cried and he didn't know what to do. Nosey people were always asking when you were going to get married. And you normally had to spent time with people you'd gladly never see again and wished were rotting in hell. At least that was how it had been whenever his Gramzy dragged him to weddings. Hopefully this would be different, as he didn't know anybody here.

He'd already showered, as he knew Skye was going to commandeer the bathroom to get ready. He hadn't bothered getting dressed properly just putting on the trousers knowing he was going to be sat around for a while and didn't want to just sit in his boxers. He didn't want to put the rest of the suit on in case it got mucky. Skye would murder him if he had to go in jeans. Ten minutes before it was time to go he quickly finished dressing before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Skye, we need to go soon." He called through the door. Moving to grab his jacket he only turned when he heard the door open. She stood in the doorway looking nervous. There was no need for it she looked amazing. A simple navy blue halter neck dress hugged her curves ending just above her knees. Silver high-heeled sandals increased her height so she was closer to his level and matched the simple silver belt around her waist that was cinched in showing how slender she was. Her hair curled to her shoulders.

"Well?"

"You look amazing Skye." He reassured her. With her looking like that maybe he could get through this wedding. She certainly looked good enough to distract him from his dark thoughts. He reached into his back pulling out an ICER from the hidden pocket.

"No! No guns!"

"Skye…" He tried to reason.

"We're going to a wedding Ward. You'll never need it!"

"It's exactly why I want it." He muttered to quietly for her to hear but he put the gun back in its pocket.

A short walk later and they were outside the church and Ward had just met the most laid back groom ever. If he hadn't looked for the signs and found them absent he would have sworn he'd taken something. He'd already been introduced to several people Skye knew and the comments about their turn had already begun. It was just as he'd expected. At least here everyone got on, though a few friends looked like they might start a fight once the alcohol was flowing. It seemed so much more civilised than anything he'd been to before where the animosity had been thinly veiled. When the signal was given they all moved inside the church and awaited the bride. She looked stunning in a simple lace dress. From the corner of his eye he could see Skye's eyes already filling as she watched with pride. The ceremony was mercifully short, with them having created their own vows. It was clear to him even though he did know them that they clearly loved each other, both of them speaking from the heart. The tears had started. He never understood why so many people cried at this part. This wasn't for the audience it was solely for the two people up at the alter. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Skye sniffling. Sighing he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the hankie he'd put their deliberately. Handing it to her he received a watery smile as she dabbed at her eyes delicately. Not long after that the teary part was done and the bride and groom were walking up the aisle beaming from ear to ear. Processing outside Ward handed Skye the confetti he was carrying, as it didn't fit inside her purse. He watched trying not to laugh as Skye managed to throw a handful of confetti straight into Melanie's face. Maybe he needed to work on her aim next.

"You really hate weddings don't you?"

"Did you hack my file again?"

"No. Coulson mentioned it when I brought up the wedding. He said you'd taken on a mission to avoid the wedding of a friend from the academy."

"Yeah. I guess he would know about that. All the weddings I've been too weren't exactly fun. My family normally want to show off and there was normally a fight at some point."

"Why'd you agree to come with me then?"

"You needed someone to come. And it made you happy." He shrugged like it was no big deal. The smile Skye gave him would light up the darkest night. Stretching up slightly she kissed him gently on the cheek.

* * *

Skye entered the reception trying not to grin like an idiot. He'd come for her, which was the most adorable thing anyone had ever done for her. She'd known he didn't like weddings; Coulson had made it clear when she'd told him about the plan. She'd fully expected Ward to refuse to go, she couldn't make him it was his personal time. His slight grimace throughout the ceremony had shown he wasn't happy but was trying to hide it. She'd wondered why he was here when it clearly looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. Her tin man clearly had a heart.

Spotting Melanie she towed him over so they could give their congratulations before the meal began.

"Skye!"

"Oh Melanie. Congratulations. You look fantastic!"

"Thank you! I'm so glad you could come."

"I wouldn't have missed this. Oh this is Grant my boyfriend."

Melanie pulled back from hugging Skye to take in the fine specimen of man that stood beside her.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm so glad Skye found someone special." Skye watched on surprise as Ward allowed Melanie to hug him.

"It's nice to meet you too. It was a beautiful ceremony."

Moving back to Skye Melanie commented:

"When you said he was tall dark and handsome you weren't kidding! You forgot to mention the cheekbones to die for though."

'Oh Fuck!' She felt her eyes widen trying not to look at what Ward made of that comment.

"Oh. I must go. They want everyone in for the meal. I'll catch you later."

Talk about saved by the bell! She hadn't intentionally misled Ward earlier when she'd said they knew nothing about him. She'd just forgotten that after joining the team during a drunken Skye call with Melanie she may have described her SO in quiet a bit of detail. She may have mistakenly thought she was talking about her boyfriend something Skye had never done anything to rectify. She wasn't going to explain this to him!

"Skye…?"

"We'd better get to our table." She announced still not looking at him, hurrying off to find their table.

Thankfully he was distracted as they sat down, starting up a conversation with others on the table, with food arriving rapidly after that. She hadn't been too many wedding so wasn't entirely sure what to expect but knew from others that the speeches normally made you laugh and cry. Well it certainly did to her. After the best man's speech even Ward was laughing, his arm slung carelessly over the back of her chair. He looked much more comfortable now.

"Go on." He prodded once the speeches were done.

"What?"

"Don't you want to attempt to catch the bouquet?"

"Are you worried that I will?"

"I've seen you try to catch things. I'm not worried!" She could hear the teasing note in his voice as the couples around the table laughed at their teasing. They looked and sounded just like normal couple.

"I'll just have to prove you wrong!" She grinned standing up and following the other women onto the dance floor. He'd given her a challenge now! Melanie scouted out all the women before moving in front of them. Skye could have sworn that Melanie's eyes focused on her longer than anyone else. As the bouquet was thrown there was a lot of pushing and shoving around her. Some people were clearly desperate to catch the bouquet! To her surprise the flowers landed in her open hands as women around her groaned with disappointment. Melanie turned and cheered when she saw Skye had caught it. Peeking back at Ward she saw the look of horror on his face as he was congratulated and ribbed about being the next up the aisle.

"What were you saying about my catching skills?" She mocked when she reached him.

"I guess I'd better start looking at rings." He replied with a straight face.

She couldn't help but think of him down on one knee in front of her, sending her heart rate soaring. Maybe don't think about that. Or him on his knees in front of her for any reason!

Having cut the cake all the ceremony of the day was done and it was time to party. Skye was really looking forward to the first dance. When she'd last spoke to Melanie James had mentioned it would be something special. They'd been planning it for some time and as dancers you knew it was going to be something special. If she stayed where she was she wasn't going to be able to see properly and there was a crush around the dance floor already. So she slipped off her shoes and stood on her chair, using Ward to keep her balance. She had her phone in her hand ready to record the dance, knowing she was going to want to look back on this in the future. An arm snaked around her waist holding her steady so she could both hands to steady her phone. Smiling her thanks to Ward she concentrated on the dance floor.

It started off simply enough with them slow dancing to Fine by Me. It was sweet and they clearly adored each other. Then the music suddenly kicked up changing to an Irish Jig. The crowd cheered as they guessed what was about to occur. The rest of the dancers from their show joined them on stage and they began to dance one of the routines from the show. There feet flickered in the intricate patterns, heels clicking against the floor. Kicks were ridiculously high all while keeping to a rhythm. When they eventually finished the entire hall burst into applause. Even Ward seemed impressed and was actually smiling. Ending the recording she quickly uploaded it to YouTube so others could see how amazingly good her friends were.

Then the disco kicked in with the DJ playing classics to get everyone dancing. When the Time Warp came on Skye knew she had to get Ward up and dancing.

"Come on Grant! Let's dance."

"I don't dance."

"I know you can. What's the matter? Scared your pelvic thrusts aren't up to standard?"

She really didn't think that last comment through. The gleam in his eyes made her suddenly want to fan herself. He wasn't thinking about dancing anymore and neither was she.

"I guess I'll have to show you." He murmured, grabbing her hand and dragging her onto the floor. People quickly surrounded them videoing them dancing. Boy could he move! Taking advantage of the slower song Skye wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering so only he could hear:

"I thought you couldn't dance."

"I said I don't dance not that I can't."

"Well I was very impressed. Your pelvic thrusts are very good."

God! Skye! Stop talking! Maybe she should stay off the wine for a bit. She normally would never say anything like that to him, even if he did feature in her dreams more than she was comfortable with. Surveying the room she could no longer see Melanie and James.

"They've left. They slipped out a little while ago." Ward murmured into her ear as he spun her around the dance floor, though he appeared slightly distracted. She could feel the muscles beneath his jacket bunching up and tensing. Something was happening.

In a movement so fast she didn't see it he picked her up and carried her across the room. Hiding behind a table he grabbed the people who were nearest to them and pulled them down as well just as armed men burst into the room.

"We don't want any problems. Just give us your jewellery and we'll be gone." The leader announced.

"Do something!" She hissed at Ward aware that Melanie's parents who he'd pulled down were listening to every word.

"What? I don't have a weapon remember."

Oh yeah that was her fault. Because everyone needed a gun at a wedding! Normal people don't need guns for weddings. She didn't know this was going to happen!

"Make something! You're always telling me to adapt to my situation." She hissed back trying not to be caught by the armed men.

"I'm not MacGyver!"

"No you're Grant Ward. I could rupture your spleen with my left pinky... blindfolded." She mimicked him.

"I need a distraction before I can do anything." He muttered while rolling his eyes.

A quick discussion later and they were both walking towards the masked figures.

"Just drop the jewellery then leave."

She nodded slightly giving Ward the signal he needed. Taking her arm he spun her pulling her to him and crashed his lips to hers. She knew it was a distraction but man could he kiss! She felt more than saw the masked men congregate around them. When they were surrounded Ward broke away from her, disarming two men in one move. Skye whirled and grabbed the gun from the nearest guy, disarming him like Ward had taught her. Ward had already dealt with the remaining three gunmen, leaving them lying on the floor clutching various body parts. You could hear a pin drop in the ballroom as the guests stared at them in disbelief.

"When people say they wanted their weddings memorable I bet they didn't mean like this!" She quipped earning a grin from Ward.

Hotel security quickly tied up the gunmen under instructions from Ward and removed them to a room in which they could hold them until police arrived. Ward had already informed Coulson of the on-goings and assured him they were fine. As this was going on Skye had sat down with her cake and was being ignored by all of the guests. They seemed to be afraid to approach her.

"I'm sorry Skye." Ward sat beside her and reached for his own cake.

"Why? You didn't know this was going to happen. Besides you saved this party."

"I certainly won't forget it."

"Thank you for coming Grant. It means a lot to me."

"Not a problem. I have to admit I enjoyed myself."

"Really? The fight your favourite part?"

"No. Dancing with you."

"Does this mean we can dance instead of training?"

"Don't get your hopes up!"

"Oh I don't know. I might get to kiss you again." She grinned as pressed her lips to his.

"I can do that without the dancing." He replied pulling her close again.

* * *

So the meerkat is from comparethemarket adverts. The song is by Andy Grammer and then from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. The is also another song lyric in it is anybody notices what it is. Hope you all like this. It was fun to write.


End file.
